Water Dragon Slayer Magic (Batman5295)
Water Dragon Slayer Magic '''is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes water. Description Water Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of water into their body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Water Dragons. Such characteristics include: lungs capable of spewing water, immunity to most types of water attacks, the ability to breathe and move freely underwater at great depths. The user is capable of producing water from their body and of manipulating it to attack their opponents. This water is exceptionally powerful – equivalent to a tsunami – being able to break through metal. The power of this water can increase in force, which is proportional to the user's emotional state. Water Dragon Slayer Magic, being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, allows its user to drink large amounts external sources of water to restore their body and replenish their strength reserves. However, this won't work for water they produced themselves and if the external water is either polluted or poisoned, the user will be sickened. As a water based Magic, Water Dragon Slayer Magic is naturally weak against any form of lightning or electricity. If a Water Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of successfully eating air, they will enter Sky Water Dragon Mode. In this form, the wind and water will fuse and the user's attacks will possess the properties and destructive ability of both elements. Spells Troy's Spells Basic Spells * '''Water Dragon’s Roar: The user gathers water in their mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of them. * Water Dragon’s Iron Fist: The user's fists are engulfed in spiraling water, increasing the power of their punches. The spiraling water gives their punches propulsive damage. * Water Dragon’s Talon: The user's feet are engulfed in water, increasing the power of their kicks. This spell can also be used to propel the user upward at great heights. * Water Dragon’s Crash Dive: With water swirling around the user's entire body, they dives downward from above and crash into their enemy, creating a crater in the process. * Water Dragon’s Slash: With their hands engulfed in water, the user swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, unleashing slashing waves of water that can cut through stone. * Water Dragon’s Wing Attack: The user waves their arms outward and unleashes a massive tidal wave toward the enemy. The size of the wave makes it difficult for the enemy to avoid. * Water Dragon’s Grand Splash: The user uses both hands to create a large waterball and then throw it at the enemy, creating a destructive burst upon impact. * Water Dragon’s Shield: The user barricades themselves within a barrier of swirling water that deflects almost any attack. The barrier can be expanded outward to send nearby foes flying. Advanced Spells * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art ** Raging Sea: Retaliation Wave: The user swipes their arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful torrent of water that ensnares the opponent’s Magic attack and sends it back at them, barraging them with the user’s water and their own Magic Power. While this spell tends to be a finishing move on even the strongest of opponents, it has proven to be less effective against other Slayer Magic due to the users’ immunity to their respective elements. ** Raging Sea: Oceanic Wrath: The user gathers water in the palm of their hand and then releases it in a large, highly destructive stream of water in the form of a Dragon that they can control, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. Unique Spells * Water Dragon King's Spells ** Water Dragon King’s Tsunami Fist: The user first charges their fist before punching their target, creating a massive and highly destructive blast of water upon impact. This spell is capable of shattering even the largest of opponents to pieces. ** Water Dragon King’s Roar: An enhanced and empowered version of the Water Dragon’s Roar that was once used to defeat dozens of enemies at once, flooding half of Hargeon Port in the process. ** Water Dragon King’s Shield: An enhanced and empowered version of his Water Dragon’s Shield that covers a vast area. Leviatus's Spells Basic Spells * Water Dragon’s Roar * Water Dragon’s Iron Fist * Water Dragon’s Slash *'Water Dragon's Shield'